Farewell
by Ori91ri
Summary: Ketika sang Giftia mencapai batas 81.920 jam usianya. Cerita abal. Angst fail. AU. OOC. OOT. Mind to RnR?


**Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Plastic Memories belongs to Naotaka Hayashi & Dogakobo**

AU. OOT. Angst Fail. RnR. DLDR.

Disarankan membaca fic ini sambil mendengar lagu 'Again & Again' (Plastic Memories)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Praakk!_

Spontan perhatian Mika teralih dari rangkaian bunga di genggaman ke arah dapur. Segera ia bangkit dari kursi busanya dan melangkah sempoyongan ke tempat suara tadi berasal. Sesampainya di sana, yang pertama ia perhatikan adalah empunya rumah yang tengah meneguk air dari botol kaleng minuman soda. Pelan ia hampiri pemuda yang tidak pernah mau membuka kaus kaki saat masuk rumah itu.

"Hari ini kau pulang, Yuu-chan?" Alis Mika terangkat saat tak sengaja melihat kotak bekal bermotif bunga anyelir di wastafel. Tampak beberapa garis retakan di badan benda itu dan beberapa keping pecahannya.

"Kenapa? Kotak bekalnya rusak begini?"

"Mika! Apa yang kau tanyakan itu semua sudah ada jawaban jelasnya tanpa aku harus menjawab. Jadi coba kau pikir sendiri saja, jangan langsung bertanya. Aku sedang pusing sekarang."

Yuuchirou, itulah namanya. Pemuda 25 tahun bertubuh semampai dengan warna kulit putih dan gurat wajah tegas oriental. Yuu melempar botol kalengnya ke tempat sampah begitu semua isinya tertelan. Buru-buru ia melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan housemate yang tengah mengelus dada dalam diam.

Selalu... tanpa sungkan Yuu bernada kasar dan bersuara tinggi tiap kali berbincang dengan sosok pirang itu. Baginya, apapun yang Mika tanyakan selalu keliru. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali Yuu memotong pembicaraan Mika, terlebih jika menyangkut hubungannya dengan Shinoa. Mika sudah paham dan sudah maklum, kelakuan buruk Yuu muncul sejak kena PHK masal sebulan lalu di kantor PNS—tempat kerja pertamanya.

Mika pun tak ada pilihan selain mendukung pekerjaan baru Yuu menjadi kasir di sebuah supermarket meski ia tahu pemuda itu tak sepenuhnya suka. Alhasil, sikap Yuu berubah drastis, yang semula baik, penuh perhatian, dan mudah tertawa, kini hanya diam dan mudah tersinggung oleh masalah kecil saja.

"Yuu-chan..." Kembali cairan bening menganak sungai di pelupuk mata Mika, perlahan menetes karena dorongan nestapa dalam hatinya. Ia raih kotak bekal dari wastafel kemudian mendekapnya. Kotak bekal ketiga, setelah Yuu merusak kotak-kotak yang sebelumnya. Ia mulai berpikir keras bagaimana cara mendapatkan kotak bekal baru untuk pemuda yang selama lebih dari 9 tahun menjadikannya teman hidup itu. Gaji tak seberapanya menjadi pengasuh anak tetangga yang ia dapat akhir bulan lalu kini sudah ludes hanya untuk membeli kotak bekal Yuu. Dan setelahnya Yuu tak mengijinkannya keluar rumah untuk bekerja.

Teringat kembali bentakan Yuu saat pertama merusak kotak bekalnya bulan lalu, _"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu membuatkan bekal untukku!"_ Tapi Mika tetap berkeras membuatkan bekal sebagai bukti rasa sayang dan terimakasihnya, meski Yuu tak pernah mau tahu tentang itu.

Mika menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar lagi, pelan ia seka area mata dan kedua pipi. Kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Yuu, pemuda beriris hijau itu tampak tak baik-baik saja begitu ia membuka pintu. Yuu duduk meringkuk di dekat jendela sambil memeluk lutut. Wajahnya tak jelas terlihat karena menunduk. Seketika Mika tak punya nyali untuk melangkah masuk, ia putuskan untuk tetap di luar kamar hingga Yuu tertidur.

Mika duduk bersimpuh menyandar dinding dekat pintu. Dan lima menit kemudian terdengar derit ranjang, pertanda Yuu menaikinya, spontan Mika tersenyum lega. Beberapa saat masih menunggu hingga ia yakin Yuu sudah benar-benar terlelap. Melangkah perlahan, tujuan pertamanya adalah kaki Yuu, dengan hati-hati ia lepas kaus abu-abu yang membungkus telapak dingin itu. Dan melihat bercak kemerahan di sela-sela jari kaki Yuu membuat bulir bening kembali membasahi pipi, kali ini Mika tak sanggup menahan diri. Ia berjingkat keluar kamar lalu duduk meringkuk di dekat kulkas untuk bisa sedikit mengeluarkan isakan, demi bisa melegakan gelutan emosi dalam hati.

* * *

Mika sedang melipat jemuran kering yang baru diambilnya dari beranda saat Yuu pulang kerja. Tumben sekali Yuu pulang secepat ini, meski merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan tak biasa, Mika tetap lega dan senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa makan malam bersama.

Tanpa banyak bertanya Mika bergegas mengenakan celemek dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasaknya. Senyum senang tak sedetik pun lepas dari bibir Mika. Sementara itu, Yuu memandanginya dari sudut ruangan, sejurus kemudian menunduk lalu melangkah masuk kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau senang begitu?" tanya Yuu.

Mika yang sedang meletakkan selada di mangkok nasi Yuu pun makin mengembangkan senyumannya. "Aku senang sekali, akhirnya kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi."

"Biasa saja..." Alis Yuu menaut, tampaknya ia tak suka dengan ucapan Mika.

"Ah, aku bahkan lupa, Yuu-chan... kapan terakhir kali kita duduk bersama di meja makan seperti ini."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengingatnya lagi."

* * *

"Mika!" panggil Yuu dengan ketusnya. "Mika, ke sini sebentar!" suara Yuu makin terdengar sangar dari dalam kamar.

Mika yang paham betul konsekuensi apa yang akan didapat jika tak segera memenuhi panggilan Yuu pun segera beranjak meninggalkan cucian yang belum selesai. "Iya, aku ke sana," sahutnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Yuu, Mika melotot tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mata. Kertas-kertas putih berhamburan menutupi lantai, banyak pula bekas remasan kertas berserakan. "Ada apa ini?"

Yuu tak menyahut, ia tarik pundak Mika yang merunduk dan mulai memunguti serakan kertas itu. "Jangan sentuh! Pergi saja, belikan aku penggaris baru yang seperti ini," pinta Yuu sambil menyodorkan selembar uang dan sebuah penggaris yang telah patah.

Sejenak Mika memperhatikan Yuu, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada uang dan penggaris yang sudah digenggamnya. Tak berani menatap Yuu terlalu lama, Mika lalu mengangguk, dan melangkah pergi tanpa bicara lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuu menunggu dengan gelisah hingga setengah jam kemudian Mika sampai di rumah.

Mika memberikan penggaris baru yang dibelinya beserta penggaris patah milik Yuu dan selembar uang yang tadi Yuu berikan.

"Kenapa uangnya utuh?" tanya Yuu heran.

"Aku beli di toko milik pria tua dekat stasiun, dan ternyata uangmu tidak ada kembaliannya, jadi aku pakai uangku saja."

"Kau ini—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Yuu-chan, pakai saja, semoga bisa berguna."

* * *

Mika tak mengerti, kenapa Yuu jadi suka telat bangun pagi beberapa hari ini. Bahkan pemuda temperamen itu sudah tak pernah pergi kerja lagi, mengurung diri dalam kamar, keluar pun hanya untuk makan dan mandi. Hingga kebingungan Mika memuncak saat beberapa orang datang memberinya lembaran tagihan.

Mika tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini. Kenyataan bahwa Yuu sudah berhenti bekerja, dan dirinya yang juga dilarang kerja meski hanya ke rumah tetangga. Akan dapat uang dari mana? Sedangkan salju yang turun sejak tiga hari lalu membuat Yuu menggigil kedinginan. Mika tak punya pilihan selain menjahit beberapa kain bekas untuk dijadikannya jaket dan selimut tebal.

"Semoga... ini juga bisa berguna untuknya..."

* * *

"Yuu-chan..." panggil Mika saat melihat Yuu melintas di dekatnya menuju kamar.

Yuu berhenti sejenak, tampak mengijinkan Mika untuk bicara dengannya. Ia hanya memandang datar ke arah Mika tanpa bersuara ataupun bertanya ada tujuan apa Mika memanggilnya.

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Mika membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Beberapa hari lalu kita mendapat teguran mengenai tagihan biaya air, listrik, dan—"

"Itu urusanku, aku sudah menjanjikan hari pembayaran. Tak ada yang perlu kau risaukan." Yuu menyahut pun sambil sudah melangkah menjauhi Mika, ya, bicara tanpa bertatap muka.

Mika meremas spatula yang ia genggam di depan dada. Matanya nanar memandang punggung Yuu yang mulai menghilang masuk kamar. Ia menggumam, "Kalau terus seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan senyuman, Yuu-chan?" Air mata mengakibatkan kabut yang membuat pandangannya buram.

* * *

Diperlakukan dingin setiap hari membuat Mika tak tahan juga. Ia putuskan untuk kembali bekerja di rumah tetangga tanpa sepengetahuan Yuu. Toh ia tahu, Yuu tidak akan keluar kamar setelah sarapan hingga 9 jam ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Yuu membulat sempurna setelah membaca email yang baru masuk di ponselnya. "Mika! Mika!" teriaknya. Tak mendapat sahutan dari yang dipanggil, ia berdecak sambil menghentak langkah keluar kamar. Mencari-cari di mana sosok pirang itu berada. Namun karena tak kunjung ketemu, Yuu mulai khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Mika. _"Mika... kau meninggalkanku?"_ batinnya.

Di tengah kegelisahan Yuu, terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejut ia saat melihat dua orang berseragam rapi warna-warni yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kalian? Tsukasa... Isla..."

Tsukasa tersenyum canggung, perlahan ia angkat map oranye bertuliskan nama Amane Yuuichirou yang sedari tadi terjepit di sisi kanan badannya. "Sejak seminggu yang lalu kami datang setiap hari untuk meminta persetujuan pengambilan Mikaela. Tapi Mika selalu bilang kau sedang tidak ada di rumah." Tsukasa menyodorkan map oranye itu pada Yuu. "Kami datang lagi untuk memintamu menandatangani formulir persetujuan pengambilan ini."

"Batas akhirnya adalah hari ini," tambah Isla, menguatkan alasan kedatangan mereka.

Yuu menunduk dalam, sejurus kemudian ia lempar map itu sembarangan. "Pergi!" bentaknya. "Kubilang pergi kalian sekarang juga!" Ia tutup pintu dengan setengah membantingnya.

"Tsukasa..."

Menghela napas, Tsukasa memungut map yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. "Sudah tidak ada waktu, Isla. Kita harus berhasil membawa Mikaela hari ini juga."

 **.**

 **.**

"Mika! Mika! Di mana kau, Mika?!" Yuu berlarian mengelilingi rumahnya sambil terus meneriakkan nama Mika. Namun semakin kesal karena beberapa kali mendapati Tsukasa dan Isla yang duduk menunggu di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?! Pergi!" teriak Yuu.

"Yuuichirou-san, jika Mikaela tidak kami dapatkan setelah melewati batas 81.920 jam Giftias, maka dia akan menjadi ' _pengembara_ '. Kau bahkan sudah tahu dan paham betul mengenai hal itu. Jika itu terjadi—"

"Berisik!" potong Yuu. "Aku sedang kehilangan Mika sekarang..." Tiba-tiba Yuu menunduk dan meremas rambutnya seperti orang gila.

Hingga situasi menegangkan antara tiga orang itu terhenti saat sosok yang dicari sedari tadi kini sudah menampakkan diri. Mika muncul dari pintu gerbang depan membawa sekotak makanan.

"Yuu-chan?" panggil Mika heran.

Yuu melotot nyalang, langkahnya menghentak menuju tempat Mika berada. Segera ia tarik lengan kiri pemuda pirang itu dengan kasarnya. "Kemana saja kau, ha?! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Dan... dan Mika... kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau petugas SAI Terminal Service datang setiap hari untuk..."

Tiba-tiba Mika menjatuhkan kotak makanannya lalu menarik telapak tangan Yuu. "Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu mengenai orang-orang yang datang memberi struk tagihan, tapi kau memotong kalimatku sebelum aku mengatakan tentang kedatangan petugas Terminal Service." Tampak mata Mika berkaca-kaca. "Ahaha, kupikir perkataanku sudah tidak kau anggap penting lagi, Yuu-chan, jadi aku diam."

Seketika pundak Yuu melemas turun dari posisi terangkat tegang sebelumnya. "Mika..." Ia lepas tangannya dari genggaman Mika. Menundukkan kepala, ia bertanya, "Kenapa tidak kau panggil saja aku saat orang-orang ini datang ke rumah kita? Kenapa kau berbohong aku tak ada?"

"Ah, itu... karena kupikir aku ingin kau tidak menandatangani formulir persetujuan pengambilan itu supaya kita bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi." Mika tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepala dengan telunjuk yang pura-pura menggaruk ujung hidungnya.

Spontan Yuu mengangkat wajah, melotot sempurna memperhatikan senyuman Mika yang tampak direkayasa. "Mika..." Kini gilirannya menarik tangan Mika. "Mika, aku—"

"Tapi, Yuu-chan... aku baru tahu, jika aku tidak ikut mereka sekarang bukankah aku hanya akan membuatmu makin kerepotan lebih dari biasanya?"

"Hah? Apa? Apa maksudmu kerepotan lebih dari biasanya?" Yuu melangkah lebih dekat pada Mika.

"Bukankah aku selalu membuatmu kerepotan? Kau selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhanku sampai bekerja siang malam dan kadang tidak sempat pulang." Mika masih tersenyum tapi air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa terbendung.

"Aku... aku tidak seperti itu, Mika. Aku..."

"Yuu-chan... Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu sering marah dan uring-uringan. Jadi daripada aku semakin menimbulkan banyak kesalahan, lebih baik segera tandatangani formulir itu."

Yuu terhenyak seketika mendengar permintaan Mika. "Apa... yang... Aku... tidak..."

"Yuu-chan..." Kali ini terdengar suara isakan. "Maafkan aku... lakukan sekarang, kumohon... aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi Giftia yang membahayakan semua orang, aku tidak ingin lagi membuatmu marah, kerepotan, dan mengabaikanku..."

"Mika... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk seperti itu... Sungguh, aku..." Mendadak tubuh Yuu merosot ke lantai pavingan. "Aku mengabaikanmu... aku tidak sadar... Aku... menyesal, tapi sungguh aku sedang berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak uang..."

Mika turut menurunkan posisi tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan tuannya. "Yuu-chan..." Ia peluk pemuda berambut legam yang mulai terisak itu. "Apakah kau lupa, saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau pernah bilang tidak akan sedih atas segala macam perpisahan..."

"Tapi... tapi... kau satu-satunya keluargaku, Mika..."

Mika mengeratkan pelukannya, suara isakan dua pemuda itu berbaur di hembusan udara menyertai arak-arakan awan senja. Sejurus kemudian Mika melambai pada Tsukasa, meminta pemuda berambut cokelat itu agar mendekat untuk memberikan map.

 **.**

 **.**

Mika sudah duduk dengan posisi setengah bersandar dalam kotak Giftia di belakang mobil tugas milik SAI Terminal Service yang dikendarai Tsukasa dan Isla. Isla mundur perlahan begitu selesai melingkarkan cincin silver di jari tengah kanan Mika. Ia biarkan Mika dan pemiliknya berbincang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yuu mendekat ke tempat Mika, tapi kemudian malah buang muka. Tampak Yuu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendongak, lalu mengusap area mata. "Mika..."

"Ya?" Mika tersenyum. Ia ulurkan tangan kiri lalu menyentuh pipi kanan Yuu.

"Terimakasih... kau sudah menemaniku selama 9 tahun lebih ini... Maaf aku sering membuatmu tak nyaman... Maaf jika aku—"

"Emm, emm..." Gelengan kepala Mika berhasil memotong kalimat Yuu. "Aku lah yang seharusnya mengucapkan terimakasih dan permohonan maaf itu. Aku tahu, apapun yang kau lakukan adalah selalu demi diriku. Aku tahu..." Mendadak Mika kembali terisak. "Aku tahu kau menyayangiku sebagai satu-satunya keluargamu..."

"Mika..." Yuu berhambur kembali memeluk Giftia pirang yang mulai beberapa menit ke depan tak lagi dimilikinya itu. "Mika aku ingin kau juga tahu betapa aku bahagia memilikimu... Tak peduli jika kau melupakanku, ya, kau memang akan melupakanku, tapi... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kupastikan... kenangan kita bersama akan terus kujaga dalam kotak memoriku..."

"Terimakasih, Yuu-chan. Aku beruntung memiliki tuan sepertimu..."

Yuu mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak membiarkan apapun atau siapapun mengambil Mika darinya.

Tapi Mika yang berinisiatif mendorong tubuh Yuu untuk melepas pelukan supaya ia lebih mudah bicara. "Yuu-chan, jangan sering membeli makanan di supermarket lagi. Tekuni pekerjaan apapun yang kau dapatkan. Menabung, dan jangan lupa membeli jaket baru serta selimut tebal." Air mata mengalir tak henti-hentinya dari kedua mata Mika. "Kau selalu sakit jika terlalu merasa kedinginan saat musim salju tiba... Ah... aku khawatir kau... kau..." Suara Mika tak begitu jelas karena isakannya. "Dan juga... jangan bertengkar... dengan... siapapun lagi setelah ini... Aku tidak bisa menemanimu... menghiburmu... Aku juga tidak bisa melepas kaus kakimu lagi, jadi... ingatlah untuk selalu melepasnya setelah merapikan sepatu... Yuu-chan... aku..."

 _Puk!_

"Mika..." Yuu menepuk puncak kepala Mika, sembari tersenyum ia berkata, "Daijoubu... aku bisa jaga diriku baik-baik... meski tanpamu, Mika..." Yuu biarkan wajahnya basah oleh linangan air mata tanpa niat menyekanya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang..." Mika mengusap wajah, rambut, tangan, dan dada Yuu untuk memberi sentuhan terakhir pada pemiliknya itu, kemudian bergerak menyandarkan tubuh dalam kotak lagi. "Bye-bye... Yuu-chan..." Seulas senyum Mika tampak semakin hilang terhalang badan Isla. Sejenak gadis Giftia berambut putih itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Mika. Mika tersenyum sayu, kemudian memejamkan mata.

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi detik-detik penyerahan piala dan tropi penghargaan pada Yuu. Pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum meski sekilas dan tampak dibuat-buat. Senang memang menjadi juara satu dalam lomba manga bertema Slice Of Life yang diikutinya bulan lalu. Tapi akan lebih bahagia jika saat ini Mika ada di kursi penonton dan turut bertepuk tangan untuknya. Tapi...

Setitik bulir bening terjun bebas dari sudut mata Yuu, membuat bungkam disertai segala rasa heran para penonton yang tadi memberinya tepuk tangan.

"Ano, Yuuichirou-san... Kau tampak hanyut dalam keharuan. Silahkan... ucapan rasa terimakasih atau apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan." Host acara menyerahkan mikrofonnya pada Yuu.

"Aku..." Yuu buka suara begitu mikrofon digenggamnya. Mengatur napas, Yuu mengangkat wajah dan menatap tegas ke arah penonton.

"Keberhasilan ini tak lepas dari seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Satu-satunya keluarga... yang sekarang sudah tidak kumiliki..." Yuu menitikkan air mata, tapi ekspresi tegasnya tak berubah sama sekali.

Pelan tangannya bergerak, melambai pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi penonton paling depan. Shinoa, gadis berwajah sayu itu langsung berdiri dan melangkah naik panggung. Ia mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Yuu padanya. Segera ia merogoh tas, lalu menyerahkan sebuah penggaris pada Yuu, kemudian beranjak ke sisi kanan panggung.

Penonton mulai mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Shinoa setelah duduk di depan piano besar yang tadi dipakai seorang pianis untuk mengiringi pembukaan acara. Dan benar saja, gadis chibi itu mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano seraya menyanyikan lagu ' _Again & Again_' milik Melody Chubak.

Sementara itu Yuu mulai kembali mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya. "Seorang Giftia yang kuberi nama Mikaela. 9 tahun 4 bulan yang lalu aku membelinya atas desakan Shinoa." Yuu menoleh pada gadis bersurai ungu yang memainkan piano tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sejenak Yuu menjeda kalimatnya, kembali ia mengatur napas, tak ingin tangisnya pecah di hadapan banyak orang. Karena saat itu orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Di saat-saat terakhir kebersamaanku dengan Mika... aku menyesalinya... Aku tidak memberi kasih sayang lagi padanya. Aku hanya fokus dengan cara-caraku menghasilkan banyak uang. Tapi..." Yuu meremas kuat celananya tepat di sisi paha. "Aku ingin dia tahu, penggaris ini telah menjadi keberuntungan bagiku... Penggaris yang dia belikan ini... telah mengantarku pada kemenangan. Tapi... fakta bahwa dia tidak akan pernah tahu... kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar pergi dan melupakanku... Ah... Mika..." Kini Yuu tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

Tampak Shinoa menunduk dalam, air mata berlinang membasahi gaun hitam. Ia tahu betul usaha keras Yuu mencari banyak uang demi bisa membeli kembali Giftia Mika yang akan diupgrade dengan OS baru. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya, Yuu terlalu fokus berkutat dengan ambisinya tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Giftia pirang itu akan berakhir. Meski begitu ia paham betapa Yuu sangat menyayangi android berjiwa sintetis itu, tak sekalipun Yuu mengharapkan perpisahan dengannya.

"Kami berpisah tepat di hari pemberitahuan kemenanganku... Aku bahkan lupa mengabarinya... karena aku benar-benar hancur saat itu." Yuu mendongak lalu memejamkan mata. Ingatan menyesakkan tentang hari perpisahan itu kembali terputar di benaknya.

"Aku ingin Mika duduk di tengah keriuhan ini. Menonton dan turut bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan yang kudapat. Tapi itu semua mustahil, karena hal baik apapun yang ingin kulakukan dengannya juga sudah sangat terlambat."

Yuu mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. "Siapapun... yang memiliki keluarga Giftia atau manusia, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga bersama mereka... Ahahaa... Kini aku paham pedihnya kehilangan yang disertai penyesalan..." Yuu membungkuk sebagai penghormatan begitu selesai dengan uneg-uneg yang ia sampaikan. Dan seketika terdengar tepuk tangan yang lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Banyak penonton yang mengusap wajah karena menangis juga.

Yuu berhasil membuat penonton terbawa suasana harunya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga rasa sayang, terimakasih, dan penyesalannya bisa tersampaikan pada sang Giftia tercinta, Mikaela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tunggulah, aku akan memilikimu lagi suatu hari nanti. Tak peduli jika ingatan dan kepribadianmu telah benar-benar berbeda. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku, Mikaela..._

* * *

Hanya bisa segini saja, maaf jika gagal angst dan kurang menyentuh hati reader semua. (maaf juga mirip scene Goodbye Nina di episode 1 Plastic Memories :v)

Yang berkenan mohon selipkan review, kritik dan saran yang membangun ya.

Jaa~


End file.
